


Clearing Away the Gloom

by ScottsPoorTaco



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Kidnapping, London, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottsPoorTaco/pseuds/ScottsPoorTaco
Summary: After ten years away, all Tony wants to do is see his son again. The only trouble is that he has to find him first.....OR The 18th century in London Au that no one really asked for
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Clearing Away the Gloom

London in 1782 cannot be classified as the best time to be alive by far. The smog in the air does not help with contributing to London's beauty. In London, you will find famished faces and empty stomaches all around, but no one to help. If you aren't a part of the elite, then you most likely struggle to survive. Luckily for Mister Tony Stark, he doesn't have that problem. Well, he didn't have it a decade ago. Now, fresh out of serving a ten year sentence in prison, he is not certain of anything anymore. Ten years ago he was living a peaceful life with his son. They kept to themselves in their small home, with Tony's invention shop right next door. They lived a life without worry, but one bad decision lead to another and Tony flushed that all down the drain. It started with a night out for just a couple of drinks with "friends" that turned into a few to many drinks. It ended with Obadiah and Quentin standing back with unreadable expressions as Tony landed the final blow on a man he didn't even know. He fell back and hit his head on the hard brick wall behind him. A fatal blow. 

He was originally given 50 years in prison, but he appealed it, skimming it down to 10, but giving up a great sum of money. 

Before he was sent away? He had no chance to stop at his home again. The last time he saw his son Peter, he was tucking him into bed, promising he wouldn't be out late. He didn't fulfill his promise. 

Now, ten years later, he is excited to see his son once again. As he walks down the streets of London, he realizes that it is much gloomier than he remembers. When he gets to his home, it too is much sadder. He pushes the door open with an unsettling creak and it seems just as dark on the inside as it is out. There is just one candle lit in the room. 

"Hello?" He asks cautiously, shutting the door behind him. 

He can hear footsteps coming down the old wooden stairs followed by a, "Who's there?" With a gun in his hand, comes Tony's old friend and colleague, Happy Hogan. When Happy sees him, his eyes soften and he drops the gun, making his way down the rest of the stairs. "Oh god, Tony," they share a hug that has been a long time coming. 

"It's good to see you buddy," Tony pats him on the back. "You been taking good care of my house?"

"Best I can," he smiles and pulls away.

"Is Pete around?" Tony tries to look up the stairs to see if his son is around. "No offence or anything. You're great Hap, but I hope you understand."

"Tony, he's not here," Happy quickly shuts down Tony's peppy attitude with the somber expression on his face. "He- he's gone Tony."

"He's not gone. How can he be gone? Why would you even make a joke like that?"

"I- the night you were arrested, I went upstairs to get Peter and he was gone. His bed was empty and the window was opened. Tony, I looked everywhere for him, I promise you. I'm so sorry."

"I- You-" Tony jabs his finger at his friend. "I thought you would take care of him. I was gone, Pep-Pepper's been gone. You were the only person he had!"

"I know Tony, I know. There was nothing more I could do. As soon as I heard what had happened, I went to go get him. He was gonna as soon as a got here," Happy has tears in his eyes at this point. "I promise that I have tried my darnedest to find him. I have never stopped."

They just stare at each other for a while, both with tears on their faces. His throat feel tight but he says, "Okay." And makes his way upstairs. Happy doesn't dare to follow him. 

Deep in his mind, Tony knows he is not mad at Happy. He also knows that at some point he should apologize for how he acted, but as of now he understandably can't think straight. The past ten years, the only thing that has kept him going is the thought of seeing Peter again. Now that he's back and there's no Peter, Tony doesn't even know what to think.

He finds himself in Peter's room. His bed is still unmade with his toys scattered across the floor. It is basically frozen in time. He steps inside and picks up a toy car from the floor. 

Before Tony went away, it had been just him and Peter with the occasional help from friends. During his wife's pregnancy, she grew very sick and did not make it during childbirth. It was hard being without Pepper and in that moment Tony decides he is not going to do that again. 

He carefully places the toy car in his pocket and goes back downstairs. Happy is sitting at the table with his head in his hands and Tony takes a seat directly across from him, "Alright Hap, brainstorm with me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Happy stares at him in shock, surprised that he's recovered so quickly from just moments ago.

"We're going to find my son and you're going to help me correct?"

"I, yes of course!" He quickly sits up in his seat. "So, I've been thinking that it had to have been planned. I've had lots of time to consider this. Someone had to have known you would be arrested that night. They took Peter when they knew no one would be home for awhile."

"Well that's a thought," Tony sits back in his chair, considering it for a moment. "But how would anyone have known what was going to happen? The poor guy just bumped into me and I was too drunk out of my mind to stop myself."

"There were people with you right?"

"Yeah, just Obi and Quentin though, and again, how would they have know," Tony scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Those two have never given me a good feeling, but either way, it doesn't hurt to look into it," Happy shrugs.  
  
"You're right. Anything to get Peter back," he nods. "Do you have any idea where either of them are?"

"I know that Quentin is still around, he took a lot of your customers after you left. I have no idea what happened to Obadiah."

"Well, I suppose that is a good place to start," Tony stands up from the table and gestures to the door. "Lead the way Mr. Hogan."

Quentin Beck apparently has his own shop in the market. He sells knockoff Tony Stark inventions. At one point the two were partners until Quentin decided he wanted to leave and start his own business. Tony didn't have a problem with it until he went and made cheap versions of his own. 

"Seems pretty busy today," he looks around at all of the shoppers.  
  
"My best guess is that most of them aren't here to buy. Believe it or not, things have gotten worse in the ten years you've been gone," they maneuver around the crowds of people.   
  
"We don't want your business!" Shouting from a man standing behind a rickety wooden stand catches their attention. "You can tell your boss that I'm not gonna take his dirty money. He's a disgusting man."

The poor boy that the screaming is directed at says, "Come on, I'm just trying to do what I was told. It's money all the same."   
  
The boy tries to hand the money to the man but just gets it thrown back at him and onto the ground, "I said no! Now get out of here!"

The boy clenches his fist and immediately drops to the ground to pick up the coins as fast as he can before someone else does. Tony bends down to help him pick up, but the boy scrambles on his hands and knees to grab Tony’s wrist that is holding the coin. 

“Please don’t! I really need that!” He pleads, refusing to let go of Tony’s wrist.

“I’m just trying to help you, kid,” he locks eyes with the boy briefly. 

“Oh, I’m sorry-“ he lets go of the hold he had on Tony. “That was rude of me. Thank you.”

“It’s alright,” he nods and hands the boy a few coins. He pats the kid on his shoulder, “Be careful kid.” Tony joins back up with Happy, continuing down the market. “Do you know who that kid is?”

Happy nods, “That’s Adrien Toomes’s ward.” Tony gives him a look fo confusion. “He’s a blacksmith. Gets his materials from dirty places though. That’s just what I’ve heard around. I know that he sends that kid out a lot though. You hardly ever see Toomes away from his home.”

“Hm,” Tony nods as they enter the small shop that Quentin Beck calls his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super excited to write this!!! I’m gonna be honest and say I got this idea when watching Sweeney Todd. But let’s just say there won’t be any baking people into pies!


End file.
